kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald Mosley
Union of Britain |party= Maximists |liege= |events= }}'Oswald Ernald Mosley ' is a British politician and the leader of the Maximist faction in the TUC of the Union of Britain. Mosley is one of the world's leading figures behind totalism, a far left ideology proposed by himself in the mid-1930s. He is known for his hard left and authoritarian doctrine which advocates for a massive centralisation of power. History Early life Mosley was born in Mayfair, Westminster. He is the eldest son of the three sons of Sir Oswald Mosley, 5th Baronet, and Katharine Maud Edwards-Heathcote. The Weltkrieg During the Weltkrieg Mosley was commissioned into of the 16th The Queen's Lancers and fought in France. He was transferred to the Royal Flying Corps as an observer, but while demonstrating in front of his mother and sister he crashed, which left him with a permanent limp. He returned to the trenches before his injury was fully healed, and at the Battle of Loos in 1915 he passed out at his post from pain. Mosley would spend the remainder of the war doing desk jobs at the Ministry of Munitions. Early political career Before the end of the Weltkrieg Mosley decided to go into politics as a Conservative Member of Parliament, although he was only 21 years old and had not fully developed his politics. He was driven by a passionate conviction to avoid any future war, and this motivated his career. Mainly because of his family background, he was considered by several constituencies. In the general election of 1918, he faced no serious opposition and was elected easily. He was the youngest member of the House of Commons to take his seat. He soon distinguished himself as an orator and political player, one marked by extreme self-confidence. He made a point of speaking in the House of Commons without notes. Mosley was at this time falling out with the Conservatives; eventually he 'crossed the floor' and sat as an Independent MP on the opposition side of the House of Commons. Having built up a following in his constituency, he retained it against a Conservative challenge in the 1922 and 1923 general elections. By 1924 he was growing increasingly attracted to the Labour Party, which had just formed a government, and in March he joined. He immediately joined the Independent Labour Party as well and allied himself with the left. The British Revolution During the 1925 British Revolution, Mosley successfully swayed the people of Birmingham, a traditionally conservative city, to the revolutionary cause. He captivated the crowds for the revolutionary cause, through his own story of leaving the Conservative Party for the Labour Movement and his conversion to the cause and creed of Socialism. The people of Birmingham became paramilitary revolutionaries with Mosley at the head, they went on to have numerous skirmishes with the British Army and secured Syndicalist control over much of the industrial Midlands. When the Trade Unions Congress (TUC) was called to create the new Constitution, he participated in the creation of the new state, but the final result (a compromise between the factions that enshrined the principals of decentralisation, co-operativism, and isolationism) did not satisfy him. He formed a faction called the "Maximists" and tried to find support for his faction's belief of enforcing a more centralised structure, but due in part to his political colleague, Clive Lewis, focusing more on spreading the message of state atheism rather than Mosley's core centralised-socialist philosophy, Mosley experienced a sharp decline in popularity that forced him at the edge of the political scene by 1928. Political resurgence During this period without much political activity, Mosley gradually became more radical and authoritarian. He spent many months in foreign socialist or syndicalist countries, especially the Commune of France and the Socialist Republic of Italy, and started developing new ideas. In 1929 he had a new Propaganda Minister, Eric Blair focusing more on Mosley's nationalist philosophy in his propaganda work, and in 1932 he raised his voice again to call for high tariffs to protect British industries from international finance, for state nationalization of industry and a programme of public works to solve unemployment. This time, he was supported by other politicians and this lead to his appointment as Commissary for the Exchequer in 1933, a position that he still holds. The Maximists still had limited support, but their supporters were fanatically devoted and growing in number. Mosley also began advocating for a more aggressive approach in foreign policy, supporting an expansion of the army. Lately, he has begun contacting many foreign authoritarian Syndicalists (namely Benito Mussolini) to help in the development of his new doctrine, Totalitarian Socialism or Totalism. Category:People Category:Europeans Category:British-related topics